


EFIMERO

by LuisaRingo



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Comfort/Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuisaRingo/pseuds/LuisaRingo
Summary: En el transcurso del viaje, el hombre de hielo descubrirá que su razón dejo de ser lógica, y vivirá con la opresión del amor que tanto ha querido reprimir antes de que el último pétalo de Sakura caída del árbol. Prideshipping
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi | Atem
Kudos: 1





	EFIMERO

Odiaba el mes de abril, esas molestas flores de Sakura no hacían más que estorbar, lo peor era ir en la limusina viendo a toda la bola de inútiles enamorados caminando ridículos a sentarse a comer en el piso, otros tenían la osadía de dormirse debajo de ellos.

_Seguramente a el le gustaría_

Cerro los ojos respirando calmado, eran mas de las 2:00 am, sus ojos lo estaban traicionando pues su vista era borrosa, tenía una jaqueca marca diablo sonando en su cerebro y a cada minuto iba en aumento.

Pasaba mas de una semana en la que se negaba a conciliar un sueño decente, quizás por esa razón todo lo irritaba más de lo normal, se maldecía al dejar divagar su mente en cosas sin sentido, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez en la que logro quedarse en cama por mas de dos horas.

No es que la cama tuviera algo de malo, por el contrario era la sexta vez que la cambiaba; la más reciente adquisición tenía un colchón suave como una nube, almohadas confortables de lujo, sabanas de algodón egipcio de la más alta calidad que el dinero pudiera comprar; sin embargo aun con todo lo que había invertido para que fuera la cama perfecta; era inútil, ya que la sentía tan fría, tan agobiante, nada parecía funcionar y se frustraba.

No podía seguir así, la cafeína llego al punto de pasar desapercibida como si tomara agua por la cantidad que venía consumiendo desde hace algún tiempo.

Debía de encontrar una solución, aunque el mismo sabia cual era el núcleo del problema, solo que su orgullo gigante, no permitía que fuera brutalmente honesto consigo mismo; no lo iba admitir, eso definitivamente se lo llevaría a la tumba, ademas no era posible en lo absoluto, era todo lo contrario a lo que su monstruoso padrastro le enseño desde que era un infante.

-¿Aun en la oficina Kaiba?.-Una voz de las sombras lo interrogo en forma burlona

-¡Eso a ti no te incumbe!.-Más irritado de lo que se encontraba, el hombre de hielo elevo sus gemas glaciares a la oscuridad mirándola fijamente.

-Ja ja ja, en ocasiones eres realmente un anfitrión simpático, lastima que tengas tan mal genio, aunque es gracioso verte así, pareces un gatito enseñando las garras.-Sin apartarse de las sombras, esa voz seguía acaparando la oficina.

-¡Me largo! Esto es simplemente a causa de mi insomnio, tiene que ser así-Apagando su equipo avanzado, cerro su maletín brillante, y se disponía a ir a la cama cuando nuevamente esa voz se manifestaba.

-Consideraba que fueras lo suficientemente inteligente para darte cuenta de que no soy algo inventado por ti, ya que si lo fuera, no podría hacerte esto.

Sin agregar más, las sombras atraparon los pies del Ceo impidiéndole dar un paso, de ahí ascendieron hasta forzar su postura a la silla que usaba frente a su escritorio, fue imposible que se moviera, se encontró inmóvil en lazos oscuros, claro que se resistió, pero en el estado deplorable en el que se encontraba, no fue difícil someterlo, eso dejaba para el, una herida profunda en su orgullo.

-¿Estas cómodo?, no quise ser rudo contigo Seto, sin embargo no me dejas otra opción, ¿Cuanto tiempo mas me vas a almacenar en tu memoria? ¿Quieres jugar rudo conmigo? Si en el duelo de monstruos nunca lograste vencerme, no tienes posibilidad de hacerlo cuando ya me encuentro libre; quiero decir...casi libre, todo por tus caprichos, no puedo irme a descansar en paz hasta que me liberes, y tres meses haciendo lo mismo me esta cansando.

-¡Suéltame momia! ¡Yo no se porque no te fuiste a la otra vida! Pero ese no es mi problema.-Forcejando con los lazos se encontraba Seto retorciéndose en su silla, en el fondo el sabía que el tenía la culpa, el simplemente no quería despedirse, quería ser egoísta.

-Ahora que mis memorias se encuentran restauradas, que todos saben quién soy, puedo disponer totalmente de las virtudes de los artículos del milenio; por tu bien espero que entiendas lo que eso significa, ya te he mostrado lo que soy capaz de hacer, ahora ¡Liberame Kaiba!.-Lo tomo de la barbilla para que amatistas y zafiros se encontraran.

-¡Ten un duelo conmigo! Y quizás lo considere.-Sin intimidarse un poco ante esa visión lo reto desafiante con la mirada glaciar que tantas veces le había dado.

-Tu rival ahora es Yugi, si quieres tu titulo de regreso, el lo tiene, yo no tengo nada que ver en este asunto Kaiba; creí que te quedaría claro después de las miles de veces que te lo he repito.-Una expresión dolida aprecio en la faz de Atem que retiro su mano de la barbilla de Seto para cruzar los brazos.

-El para mi no es rival, fue contigo con quien estuve peleando todo el tiempo, a ti es a quien necesito vencer, no a tu copia barata.-Se volvió a retorcer inútilmente tratando de pelear; sin embargo un fuerte puño se estrello en su rostro.

-Yugi no es una copia barata, es el hombre más noble, valiente, puro y leal de este mundo, es valioso para mi, si vuelves a insultarlo de esa manera, yo mismo haré que te arrepientas, ¿Entendiste?.-Ira pura brillaba en esa mirada carmesí, nadie se metía con Yugi, sin el, no hubiera podido lograr nada, seguiría perdido en ese rompecabezas, sin saber quien es, le debía mucho a Yugi.

-¡No! Porque el te uso como escudo todo el tiempo, quien siempre me retaba, quien siempre se arriesgaba a hacer mas, eras tu; si ese enano hubiera querido agradecer, habría tomado tu lugar, te hubiera dado un cuerpo, una vida nueva para empezar.-Sus nudillos se tornaron blancos conteniendo un coraje inmenso, bajo la mirada para escupir un poco de sangre que se había acumulado en su labio partido, vaya que ese faraón era fuerte, casi lo noquea de un solo golpe.

-Haré que te arrepientas, uno de los más crueles castigos que se les daban a los que osaban faltar el respeto al faraón, especialmente a los hombres "orgullosos" como tu; eran ser penetrados violentamente por largos días, por muchos hombres, en vía pública, de igual forma eran azotados con cadenas, látigos, obviamente llegaba un punto donde su cuerpo colapsaba, luego de la humillación pública los dejaban vivir, al ser tan orgullosos, ellos mismos al ser liberados se suicidaban pues ya no les quedaba dignidad.

-¿Dices eso para asustarme? Eso paso porque fueron débiles, porque dejaron que pasaran sobre de ellos un montón de fantoches, ninguno de ellos tuvo lo necesario para defenderse y para nada retracto lo que dije.-Su mirada salvaje se manifestaba, aferrándose a su ego.

-En ese caso, yo mismo quebrare tu orgullo ridículo, y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo, de esa forma quieras o no, vas a liberarme, he sido paciente en extremo y ya no lo seré mas contigo.

Los lazos oscuros rasgaron con facilidad la ropa en un parpadeo, dejando expuesto un hermoso lienzo pálido, elevaron el cuerpo de Seto para azotarlo en una pared de la oficina, dejando expuesta su anatomía, sus brazos se encontraban unidos a la pared, sus piernas eran abiertas dejando su entrada a merced del faraón.

De las sombras, la divina forma de Atem se presento imponente, solo lo cubría una manta blanca corta en la cintura, a pesar de encontrarse en esa posición incomoda, el ojiazul sintió en su interior una necesidad bestial de unirse a ese ser ancestral.

-¿Satisfecho Kaiba? Esto es solo una muestra del horrible error que acabas de cometer.-Cruzo los brazos mostrando una pose de seguridad absoluta, no por nada alguna vez fue el elegido de Ra, la luz de la mañana, y soberano del imperio egipcio.

-Solo diré que necesitas algo más que pretender someterme con tus trucos de magia baratos, es muy ridículo, a puesto que no tendrías las agallas de hacerlo tu mismo.-Una sonrisa socarrona nació en la siempre mascara de frialdad, sin embargo cuando se trataba de Atem, todas las emociones daban forma, vitalidad, y expresión a alguien que aseguraba no tener sentimientos.

El silencio inundo el espacio para acompañar la tensión que se podía cortar fácilmente con un cuchillo. Justo en ese momento, los lazos oscuros desaparecieron, dejando caer brusco el cuerpo desnudo de Seto Kaiba, que no logro incorporarse del todo cuando unas manos cálidas se abalanzaron en su piel, haciendo un choque eléctrico al tacto.

-Si crees que necesito mi magia para darte una lección, estas muy equivocado, te voy a demostrar que conmigo no puedes, ni debes meterte.-Dijo acercando su aliento a el lóbulo izquierdo, mordiendo esa delicada parte como si fuera una fruta, solo presionando lo suficiente para distraerlo.

Sus manos invadieron ese terreno frió acariciando sutil desde los hombros, pasando en la travesía de los musculosos brazos que marcaría más adelante; antes de perder mas tiempo tomo el cinturón de Seto para unir sus muñecas en la parte de atrás ajustando un agarre rápido y fuerte, el mismo debía reconocer que estaba disfrutando los resultados óptimos del primer roce, ver como con tal acto seductor, su victima sucumbía a sus irresistibles encantos.

Por su parte, Seto no había esperado que esa acción lo dejara en blanco, los labios carnosos del ex-gobernante de esa tierra exótica, su lengua tan ardiente como el sol del desierto, su voz dominante que alguna vez comando tropas letales; no podía poner sus ideas en claro, nadie podría culpar lo, eran la suma de esos factores con lo inesperado de la situación lo que hizo que su mente racional se esfumar por completo.

Eso sin dudar lo estaba conduciendo directamente a cerrar los ojos, relajarse, disfrutar del momento, apostaba que tenía las mejillas rojas, ese hombre estaba despertando sus más oscuros deseos, algo parecido a un ronroneo escapo de sus labios, respiraba con dificultad, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió realmente vivo.

Atem dejo de morder el lóbulo de Seto, quien al momento en el que se separo, abrió sus ojos para encontrarse de frente con una mirada hambrienta, llena de pasión y seducción.

-Ya que no usare mi magia, tendré que ingeniarme para darte un castigo ejemplar Kaiba, no es lo más convencional, pero seguramente no te importara que pise tu orgullo para hacerlo añicos.-Sin apartar sus manos del cuerpo de Seto, en un parpadeo tenía en su disposición aquel cuerpo que incitaba placeres lujuriosos, es verdad que no usaría sus lazos oscuros, pero sin duda estaba consciente de que debía de ser veloz antes de que el sentido común de alguno de los dos viniera a molestar y arruinar el momento.

-¡Aleja tus manos de mi, suéltame en este instante o te juro que seras tu quien va arrepentirse!.-Su corazón latía desenfrenado, odiaba en ocasiones como esta ser tan sensible al contacto físico, al único que había permitido eso, era a Mokuba, pero obviamente porque se trataba de su pequeño hermano y la única familia que tenía, aunque solo era contacto fraternal de abrazos ocasionales, no le agradaba la sensación de ser tocado.

-Ya es tarde para arrepentirse Kaiba, ademas ni siquiera hemos empezado a jugar, veo que te retuerces adorablemente, ¿Que pasa si toco aquí?-Su aliento cálido roso el abdomen bien forjado del millonario quien se estremeció reprimiendo gemidos, mientras Atem recorría con su lengua cada rincón tomando su tiempo para devorar ese cuerpo tentador, sus manos traviesas subieron dando leves masajes a los pezones duros del CEO quien cerro los ojos dejando al soberano elegido hacer lo que quisiera con su persona.

-¡Basta! Atem...no...no es divertido.-Su voz estaba perdiendo fuerza, su voluntad se había esfumado, respirar se volvía una tarea complicada, esas caricias lo estaban volviendo loco.

-¿Te arrepientes de lo que dijiste sobre Yugi? ¿Me dejaras libre al fin Kaiba?-Se incorporo rozando su miembro con el de Seto, mirando atentamente esas gemas azules preciosas que gritaban deseos que no saldrían jamás de los labios de ese castaño engreído.

-¡Nunca! ¡Yo soy el gran Seto Kaiba y jamás! Escucha bien ¡Jamás me arrepiento de nada de lo que hago!, no te dejare hasta que tengas un duelo conmigo y te derrote; eso es todo Atem, tómalo o déjalo.-El orgullo era su mayor fortaleza, aun estando en esa posición no dejaba de ser el, claro que estaba perdiendo el control, pero no cedería ante nadie.

-Si que eres un necio de lo peor Kaiba, quise ser comprensivo, pero veo que no me dejas otra alternativa.-Sin preparación alguna abrió las piernas largas pálidas de su victima, acomodo su miembro y entro en una estocada en el interior de Seto.

El rictus de dolor era adictivo, toda su vida había tenido que atravesar por toda clase de momentos dolorosos, unos más que otros; haber perdido a sus padres, ser abandonado por sus familiares a su suerte con su hermanito en un orfanato, ser adoptado por un hombre desgraciado, haber soportado toda clase de torturas de parte de su padrastro, perder y recuperar los frutos de su duro trabajo, soportar la adversidad cuando alguien más se habría rendido.

El no era cualquier hombre, cualquiera definitivamente elegiría darse un tiro antes de pasar por toda esa clase de calumnias que quebrarían el espíritu de un ser humano. Sin embargo esa era la clase de cosas que lo impulsaban a continuar, si antes no se quebró, en este momento mucho menos se lo permitiría.

La amplia gama de sensaciones al sentir el miembro de Atem en su interior, fue incrementando haciendo imposible reprimir más sus gemidos que llenaron su oficina en un canto armonioso.

-Kaiba, te voy a devorar.-La voz del faraón se volvió ronca, seductora y dominante, al mismo tiempo que las bruscas embestidas que le proporcionaba al ritmo en que sus manos azotaban en la piel pálida que yacía debajo de su cuerpo.

El faraón no perdió el tiempo, quería todo su ser, todo para el solo, lo había sometido a su más recóndito deseo, lo toco con furia, hambre, sed, sus manos cual serpientes traspasaban a placer marcándola con caricias, golpes, pellizcos, rasgándola hasta hacer brotar sangre, los labios del soberano mordían cual fruto el cuello, hombros, pezones, pecho.

Aunque nunca tocaría los labios del CEO, no quería amordazar una de las fuentes del éxtasis más abundante, quería escuchar cada palabra que proviniera de esa boca, y fue una grata elección, la voz varonil de ese hombre alcanzaba altos que dejarían a cualquier tenor en ridículo, la melodía más hermosa que el mundo conociera palidece ante ese abanico de tonos perfectos que solo esa voz puede brindar.

El tiempo avanzo en ese cuarto, se vinieron incontables veces en una diversa mantra de orgasmos que los llevaron al límite.

-No lo niegues más Kaiba, no quieres que me vaya de aquí porque ¡Me amas!, dí que me amas.-Los rubíes oscuros lo penetraban como dagas filosas, habían cambiado de posición a lo largo de la noche, ahora lo tenía penetrado de rodillas mientras una mano sujetaba su entrepierna y la otra su cuello que ya tenía marcas moradas remarcadas al igual que toda su delicada piel.

En el extremo de sus fuerzas se encontraba con los ojos vidriosos, su cabello despeinado, el aliento entrecortado, había en sus mejillas rastros de sudor y lagrimas que no se lograban distinguir con facilidad, no era capaz de hacer una oración coherente, su boca estaba seca y luego de la intensa actividad recreativa ya no le quedaba mucha voz, ni energía.

-Nunca...-Fue su respuesta; la noche entera se la paso en negación, antes regalaba a Kaiba Corp en una rifa de circo que admitir cosas que se llevaría al otro mundo.

-Para nuestra desgracia el tiempo se esta concluyendo, y ya que no piensas cooperar te robare algo más esta noche-Salio rápido de su interior, para aventarlo al frió piso, sin importar más, se sentó en su pecho dejando caer su peso recostando cómodamente su cuerpo, tomo la barbilla del ojiazul para probar el último botín, junto sus labios en un dulce toque que no tardo en tornarse violento.

Ambos parecían luchar por el dominio del roce, las lenguas en su interior chocaban enroscándose entre ellas, el sabor era un manjar digno de un festín lujoso, sus respiraciones mezclaban, era ese instante donde podían ser sinceros con el otro, del infierno al paraíso se tornaban en los labios.

Al separarse, un vació carcomía ambas almas desesperadas y atormentadas. Nuevamente rubíes con zafiros en la próxima aurora de la mañana de despedían en silencio

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

-¡Faraón! ¡Faraón!, Ra ha llegado a bendecirnos con su luz nuevamente en el amanecer de su reino.-Una voz se aprecio en los aposentos dignos del elegido del sol

-Eso lo puedo apreciar Mahad, gracias, en un momento iré a la sala del trono a reunirme con ustedes.

  
¿Donde esta Seth?.-El Manto que cubría la piel desnuda del soberano solamente develaba la silueta, haciendo imposible ver la evidente erección que estaba presente.

-No lo se mi faraón, pero enseguida le diré que usted lo esta buscando.-Sin esperar respuesta de su parte Mahad se fue frustrado en su habitación se volvió a recostar, atendió su problema físico pensando en la última expresión de Seto, si que era preciosa esa expresión; al terminar y dando un suspiro resignación se levanto.


End file.
